Revenge
by OMGItsShadow
Summary: Issei gets revenge on everything that hurts him and those he cares for.
1. Prologue

Hello guys I decided that I will be making Highschool DXD FanFiction instead of H.P.

So Enjoy :D

Issei POV

I always knew I was different, I learnt that the hard way.

Flashback

Run Issei! a woman said before being stabbed by a spear made of Light??

Seeing his Mother getting stabbed by whatever that was he knew his Mother wouldn't want him to die to. So he ran. And ran. And ran. But no matter where he goes they find him.

He knew he was tired. Any 6 year old turning 9 would be if he ran and hid non-stop for 3 days straight. In that 3 days he has not tripped adrenaline, maybe? Except now whatever that was he knew was gone. The sounds of terror in his surroundings was enough to tell him they are here.

"Where are you worm?" A man with wings said.

He knew those wings he had alot of encounters with those black, bat-like wings.

He was tired of running. It was time for him to make a move. So he put his hand on the top of the barrel he was hiding in and then he-

 **('Do you wish to get stronger?')**

He heard the voice inside him. And with a raspy voice he whispered "Yes.."

 **('Give me your arm and I will let you escape.)**

"No... I want Revenge."

 **("Very Well. Then I shall take your heart.")**

'Mom, I will meet you soon.' thought the young survivor

As that thought passed he felt a rush of power forming a blood colored armor.

 **("It has been done. You have 30 seconds.")**

A grin filled his face he pushes his hand destroying the barrel. The creature looked at him and smiled.

"There you are you shall die like your puny mother." the creature gloted unaware of the power in the possession of the boy.

Time stopped as Issei rushed him in less than a second he sent a punch decimating half of the demon's body A crack was heard as he broke through the ribs and hit the heart however before he flew away Issei gripped the other side of the body ripping most of the demon's skin and cracked his bones. the lifeless body rolled of the boys fist in one fluid motion creating a disgusting sound.

Issei laughed while crying mourning for the death of his innocence while also avenging the death of his mother.

Flashback End

Now here I am living as a thief a street rat someone who lives on other's leftovers.

I eventually admitted to myself how much of a monster I truly am. I buried my mother besides an old cherry Blossom Tree in the yard of our old house or what was left of it.

I walked to the nearest town which happens to be Kuoh. I felt the energies of those creatures. I wanted to hurt them so bad yet I couldn't I knew my mother wouldn't want that so I decided to leave them alone.

I was sure I could beat them, all of them their whole race. Yet I couldn't. That wasn't right. I trained since I unlocked Scale Male and achieved Balance Breaker as well as the Juggernaut. I knew those devils were weaker. Alot weaker.

One Faithful Day...

I hit the jackpot. I am now officially rich. I bought myself a decent sized house and new clothes and enrolled myself to a local school named Kuoh Academy coincidentally the residing place of the devils.

So I hope you enjoy this Prolouge and Next Chapter would be in around August 24 EST or earlier. So leave a Suggestion in the form of a review as well as If you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I've re-read my 1st Chapter otherwise known as the Prolouge and I've noticed alot of mistakes on my part so I apologiz** **e. And I'm Wondering If someone could maybe help me with this story as a Beta Reader maybe?**

 **Darth56: Hey dude thanks for the Positive feedback and I'm glad you like it.**

 **Issei POV**

It was another boring Sunday Morning so I decided to go to the Park. Immediately after I passed my door I felt someone watching me. Someone who felt... cat-like.

I looked at it and it immediately ran away though I did see a flash of white hair.

("Looks like someone is watching you.")

'I can see that Draig'

("No need to get touchy")

I grunted in confirmation that I heard him but chose not to talk.

I left for school and as usual the Sitri Clan Heiress was there to 'welcome' me

I do not see the point of the time decided who is late is earlier than the time where the classes start.

"I see you are late... Again Hyoudou" the Heiress said

"Yes what is your punishment today..." I replied

"Nothing of the ordinary. You'll clean the boys toilet on the 2nd floor." she said

I grunted.

While I was walking to the entrance Noticed one of my seniors Rias Gremory was watching me probably trying to find out if I have a Sacred Gear and If only they find out about 1 of the 13 Longinus 'The Boosted Gear is with me no doubt they will try to kill me off to resurrect me.

I looked at her and she flinched feeling my passive ability to release bloodlust strong enough to make a Dragon King to run off in fear of battling me.

I smirked and continued my steady pace to the entrance.

 **Rias POV**

I immediately called my brother that much Bloodlust and power at the monsters disposal was tremendous.

 **To be Continued. Sorry for the shrot chapter I was busy during the making of this chapter. though I will make it put to you at Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 2 (08-25 02:06:42)

**Right About the Last Short Chapter I decided I will make this a bit longer and I noticed I'm too straightforward and that results to the short chapters. I will now take my time and detail everything and give more scences.**

 **TheDevilGamer** : Thanks for the Positive feedback.

Issei was enjoying his class before his teacher woke him up.

"Mr. Hyoudou please come up here to the board and answer this equation." his teacher said.

'Hahaha. That'll teach him to sleep in my class.' he thought

Issei stood up and walked to the board got the chalk and answered the equation with an alternative faster and easier way to solve those types of equations that he found up during one night while he was bored.

The teacher stood with his mouth on the ground and stuttered.

"v-very good Mr. Hyoudou" he said

Issei smirked then walked back to his chair and proceeded to sleep once again not that the teacher could do anything about it.

"Mr. Hyoudou." a voice said

"Hyoudou-san" another voice said albeit a slightly higher one.

He raised his head showing obvious sleep marks courtesy of his desk and snarled.

"What?" he asked releasing a slight aura of killing intent.

The girls gave a slight whimper.

"Come with us to the Student Council. Please" one spoke up.

"Sure" he replied

Issei stood up and made an 'After You' gesture. As they where walking down the hall he asked.

"What do you need me for?"

" Kaichou has asked for you." they responded refusing to meet his eyes.

Issei raised his eyebrow with confusion and curiosity.

They arrived at their destination with none of them talking anymore.

"Ahh... you have arrived" the silky voice of the Devil's said

"Obviously, why do you need me Devil?" he asked snarling

" Oh? You know who we are? Or rather what we are? That's fine that will make things much easier for me. I would like you to join my-"

"No." he cut off

"Oh? Why not?"

"I would not want to be tainted by the likes of you."

'He obviously has a problem with devils, I wonder?' she thought

"Then are you any threat to this place?" she countered

"We'll see." was the only words he said before standing up and going out of the room.

 **So I hope You Enjoyed. And remember to review**


End file.
